


fix this

by Teaotter



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: David is conflicted about his powers. Among other things.





	fix this

How do you put the toothpaste back in the tube?

That's not a rhetorical question. David spent years with this thing, this monster, growing inside of him. Now that he's let it out -- dancing down corridors and giggling as his enemies melted like snowmen -- David doesn't want it gone. He was helpless for too long to go back.

He also doesn't want to destroy the world. Or himself. Really. He doesn't. That's not...

But anyway, how do you get the cat back in the bag? How do you zip the demon back into human skin?

(How do you want to?)


End file.
